Descansa Mi Marimacho
by kagome1010
Summary: akane no puede dormir,debido a un fuerte dolor abdominal...¿que hara su prometido en esta situación?...soy pésima con los resúmenes pero lean esta cortito y lindo.


Hola a todos, pues este es mi primer fic, de ranma, se que esta algo loco, espero sea de su agrado, cualquier critica o comentario sea positivo o negativo es bienvenido.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, como todos los lectores deben saber pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Descansa Mi Marimacho

Miro por tercera vez el reloj, _hasta ahora la una y media _pensó desilusionada.

-Maldita sea, siempre es lo mismo-. Dijo con rabia levantándose lentamente de la cama. Un dolor agudo en la parte baja de su vientre no la dejaba dormir.

Busco desesperadamente entre sus cosas, un calmante, pero como lo sospechaba no había ninguno. –Juro que la próxima vez, no pasara lo mismo, comprare 100-. Dijo cerrando bruscamente la gaveta de su mesa de noche.

Estaba tan molesta, ¿por que tenia que pasar por esa tortura?, ¿Por qué solo lo peor para las chicas?. No podía dormir, se sentía incomoda y adolorida, claro, pero no era suficiente con que le doliera solo su abdomen, la naturaleza podía ser cruel y a ella le dolía todo de la cintura para abajo. ¿Todas las chicas sentirían el mismo dolor, o era solo ella la desafortunada?

Así siguió refunfuñando y maldiciéndose a ella misma, mientras sacaba un abrigo rojo de su armario, pues para completar su desgracia estaba haciendo bastante frio esa noche. Abrió su puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, bajo las escaleras, pisando suave para no despertar a nadie.

¿Que podía hacer?. Sabía que para los cólicos, era bueno tomar algo caliente, pero ella, ni hervir agua sabia, no quería despertar a nadie, no quería que nadie supiera por lo que pasaba, seria muy vergonzoso, y, además con el humor que tenía no quería que nadie viniera a molestarla. Usualmente kasumi la ayudaba en estas ocasiones; su hermana mayor era la única en la que confiaba en este tipo de situaciones, ella solía hacer una rica infusión que la ayudaba a dormir, pero de que era ¿canela?, ¿manzanilla?, ¿tomillo?, ¿tomate?, ¿espinacas?...Nunca vio como preparaba kasumi la infusión.

Así se quedó mirando el cajón de las verduras sin saber que hacer. Unos minutos después salió despacio de la cocina – tal vez debo aguantar el dolor por una noche, ¡una artista marcial puede con todo! - Dijo en un susurro tratando de darse ánimos.

Llego a la escalera y escucho una voz bastante familiar para ella -¿a…akane?- Dijo la voz masculina entre dormida. –si ranma soy yo- respondió buscándolo con la mirada y lo encontró unos cuantos escalones arriba. -¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde?- pregunto el, rascando su cabeza y esforzándose por no cerrar los ojos. –Solo vine a buscar algo, no es nada importante- dijo ella intentando sonreír, a pesar de la fuerte punzada de dolor que sintió en ese momento. Para ranma el pequeño gesto de dolor no paso inadvertido,-¿Te…sientes bien akane?- pregunto el muchacho dejando de lado su sueño y poniendo toda su atención en la peliazul que tenia enfrente, se veía pálida y triste.

-Etto…si ranma no, no es nada-. Respondió sonriéndole al chico.

-¿Seguro?, te ves mas fea de lo normal. Le dijo en tono burlón., ¿acaso te duele algo?.

La sonrisa de akane, se transformo en un segundo, en una cara que reflejaba con claridad la rabia. Se cruzo de brazos y giro sobre sus talones no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desprecio al chico de la trenza. –¡Jum! , eres, eres, un idiota ranma, lo que me pase no es problema tuyo, además… es cosa de chicas-. Dijo un poco avergonzada.

El chico solto una pequeña risita al ver el disgusto de la joven. - Por favor akane no me hagas reír, ¿que problema de chicas puedes tener tu? … Si ya eres fea, gorda, poco femenina, violenta…-

Akane, trataba con todas sus fuerzas controlar las ganas de mandar a ranma a volar por el cielo de nerima de una patada, caminaba rápidamente tratando de no escuchar el listado de "atributos" que hacia su prometido. Llego al dojo pero para su mala fortuna, parecía que el vocabulario de ranma se había vuelto mucho más amplio en adjetivos insultantes hacia ella.

-…terca,infantil, egoísta, antipática ,mala cocinera.- El chico se detuvo al notar como el ambiente de pronto se tornaba tenso y unos escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, por el aura de combate de su prometida que se notaba estaba a punto de estallar de coraje.

-Ya… cállate ranma- dijo ella pausadamente haciendo uso de todo su auto control.

-¿Me dirás que te ocurre?- "pregunto" con un tono de condición.

-Ya te dije que es un problema de chicas-. Respondió ella un poco mas calmada.

-¿acaso estas asustada? Pregunto con tono de burla, intentando sacarle la verdad a la chica.

Akane permaneció en silencio.

–El que calla otorga… ¡entonces estas asustada!- exclamo feliz al haber encontrado la razón del sufrimiento de su prometida.-Pero akane,…tranquila…no debes estar asustada…tu sabes que si…si algo…o alguien…se atreviera a entrar en la casa…-

Akane aun de espaldas, permanecía en silencio, pero muy atenta a las palabras del chico de la trenza, sin saber por que llevo una mano a su corazón en espera de lo que parecía seria una frase agradable de su prometido, tal vez, solo tal vez… el seria amable y le diría que la protegería de lo que fuera. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-…si algo o alguien se atreviera a entrar en la casa…no se metería con una fea marimacho como tu. No tienes que ser tan cobarde akane-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Una venita empezó a palpitar descontrolada en la frente de la chica. -¡TENGO COLICOS IMBECIL!- Su autocontrol se fue por completo al escuchar la odiosa afirmación de su prometido. Su aura creció de manera inimaginable y le arrojo lo primero que encontró.

Por suerte, para ranma, sus reflejos y velocidad lo salvaron de la pesa de 10 kilos que la delicada joven había arrojado.

La chica salió del dojo dejando a un desconcertado ranma, _cólicos…cólicos… _-¡ohhh cólicos!-Dijo mientras se frotaba la nuca, _ya entiendo por que dijo que era cosa de chicas. Como no lo entendí antes. _Pensó saliendo del dojo en busca de la peliazul.

_Soy una completa idiota, como pude creer que el seria amable conmigo… ¡estúpida!... y estúpido ranma, me hizo decirle algo que no debía…claro ahora se burlara de mi por que soy aun mas débil de lo que creía, …¡estúpida!,¡estúpida akane! , el… el no seria capaz de ser lindo conmigo y entenderme…al fin y al cabo soy…soy –_una estúpida y fea marimacho-. Murmuro para ella misma, mientras unas lágrimas de rabia y tristeza se acumulaban en sus ojos. Fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina, aguantar era la única opción, era una prueba de fortaleza que pasaría con éxito en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Se disponía a salir de la cocina pero una silueta masculina en la puerta le impedía el paso.

Inmediatamente frunció el cejo y le pidió con un tono nada amable.- Déjame pasar ranma-.

Ranma noto los ojos llorosos de su prometida y se regaño mentalmente por ser tan idiota -¿ya tomaste algún calmante?- pregunto intentando esconder su preocupación.

-Eso a ti no te importa, quítate, déjame ir a dormir- respondió mientras hacia presión con su mano sobre el torso del chico, intentando moverlo, sin éxito alguno.

-¿Te tomaste un calmante?- pregunto de manera seca.

-No, no me tome ningún calmante, no tengo, no compre…¡¿contento idiota ?... ahora si me disculpas esta marimacho se va a dormir.- respondió ella, esta vez logrando empujar al chico y pasar.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró en su habitación, una vez allí libero esas lagrimas contenidas, se acostó en su cama y abrazo su almohada con fuerza, hoy P-chan no estaba con ella para acompañarla… el dolor que había olvidado por un rato gracias a ranma y sus palabras volvió de manera más fuerte, haciéndose parte del motivo de su llanto.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos, ya estaba un poco más calmada, pero no podía dormir sus pensamientos y su dolor abdominal que iba y venia no la dejaban conciliar el sueño. _Estúpido ranma, ni siquiera vino a disculparse o algo, idiota mil veces idiota, ¿Cómo puedo? ¿Cómo puedo?... no vale la pena si quiera pensarlo para el yo solo soy una…_-fea marimacho-susurro llena de tristeza.

-Valla, no creí tardar tanto- dijo el chico de la trenza subiendo con rapidez y sigilo el tejado de la casa de los Tendo, hasta estar encima de la habitación de su prometida.

Se asomo y pudo verla sobre su cama con un libro en sus manos. Al ver que se encontraba despierta toco suavemente a su ventana.

Akane se sobresalto al escuchar el golpe que la saco de su lectura, sabia perfectamente que se trataba de ranma, se levanto lentamente y abrió su ventana. – ¿Que quieres?-le pregunto de manera fría.

-¿Yo…pu…puedo pasar?- pregunto de manera tímida, al ver el frio comportamiento de la peliazul.

-¿Qué quieres hacer en la habitación de una fea marimacho a estas horas? Pregunto con clara ironía. Dándole la espalda para no tener que sostener la mirada de ranma.

- ¡Vamos akane, esta helando aquí afuera!- dijo el muchacho con una mirada lastimera.

- Esta bien- dijo akane en un suspiro. -¿Qué quieres?-

Ranma entro lentamente y cerró la ventana. - yo, yo te traje esto akane- dijo en en voz baja, mientras sacaba de la mochila que traía una pequeña bolsa, un ligero tono carmín se apodero de las mejillas del muchacho, bajo su mirada y le extendió la mano a su prometida, haciéndole entrega del paquete.

Akane tomo el paquete, y se sonrojo bastante al ver el contenido de este , _pastillas para los cólicos,_ -Ranma, tu…tu ¿de donde sacaste esto?- le pregunto sin ocultar la sorpresa ante el lindo acto de su prometido.

-Akane… de una farmacia ¿de donde más podría sacar ese tipo de medicamentos?- le respondió divertido.

-¿Una farmacia? ¿Saliste a esta hora? ¿Cómo es que encontraste una farmacia abierta a esta hora?...tu…Ranma, no era necesario que lo hicieras, ha…hace mucho frio afuera.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo siento, yo me tarde mas de lo que planeaba, ¿te…te duele mucho?- pregunto embobado con la pequeña sonrisa que akane tenia en su rostro.

– Pues un poco, pero con esto ya no dolerá mas- dijo akane con una sonrisa sincera, que fue interrumpida por una punzada de dolor que intento disimular ¿_Por qué, por que me tiene que doler frente a ranma? _Pensó intentando disimular el dolor con una falsa sonrisa.

Ranma noto perfectamente el cambio en el semblante de la chica, ella intentaba parecer fuerte, pero el podía leer sus expresiones a la perfección. _¿A quien cree que engaña? Ranma Saotome sabe perfectamente cuando una chica decía la verdad o no_. Pensaba el chico con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Akane tomo dos de las pastillas del paquete y las bebió junto con el vaso de agua que había subido. –Yo creo que esto funcionara bien, muchas gracias ranma-. Dijo metiéndose en su cama, pensando que el chico se iría a dormir una vez que ella tomara los calmantes.

-Etto…akane yo , yo tambien…- dijo el muchacho con una voz entrecortada, debido al calor que se apodero de sus mejillas y que sabia la chica podía notar como un intenso color rojo en su cara.

-Si ranma…- dijo ella con una voz llena de ternura. Esa voz lo perdió por completo, una rara sensación se apodero de su cuerpo, sentía que temblaba como una gelatina, pero la verdad no lo hacia. Volteo su mirada para distraerse y hallar el valor suficiente para terminar su frase.

-¿ranma?- llamo la chica usando el mismo tono de voz.

-yo, yo te traje esto también akane- dijo extendiéndole una caja mediana de color rosa a su prometida.

Akane la tomo con delicadeza, la abrió y su rostro reflejo inmediatamente sorpresa y felicidad -¿chocolates?...¡chocolates!...gra…gracias ranma- dijo tímidamente. Pero ¿Por qué me das chocolates?- pregunto intentando sacar de su cabeza las locas y románticas teorías que se formaban.

-Yo…etto…la señora de la farmacia me dijo…ella dijo que… ¡las chicas!… pues… que les gustaba el chocolate…y ¿ a quien…a quien no?... e-e-ella dijo que las chicas en tu…tu…tu…e-e- estado…se…se ponían felices con… con choco…chocolates…y…yo quería…que…yo quería que… estuvieras feliz… pues por que…tu sabes…feliz es mejor que triste…y…y …y a mi…no…no me gusta...no me gusta… verte triste-. Todo la valentía que se suponía poseía se había escondido muy bien, pues en la frase que medio logro articular se notaba claramente su miedo e inseguridad. Después de un rato se atrevió a levantar la mirada, para ver la reacción de su prometida.

Se encontró una hermosa sonrisa y una mirada llena de felicidad en su rostro.-Muchas gracias ranma, no tenias que molestarte-. Le dijo alegre.

Ranma sonrió tontamente al ver que había logrado su cometido, akane estaba feliz, y nada en el mundo era mejor que verla sonreír. No respondió, no dijo nada…sabia que si lo hacia…podía decirle algo hiriente y no era el momento.

Akane estaba destapando uno de los chocolates con una sonrisa en su rostro.- oye ¿quieres uno? – le dijo brindándole esa encantadora sonrisa que ella poseía.

-Claro- dijo sin pensar, acercándose. No noto el momento en que se sentó junto a ella, ni cuando ella se movió un poco para darle espacio en su cama. Tomo el chocolate y lo destapo sin poder quitar su mirada de la chica, el cuarto estaba iluminado por una pequeña lámpara pero aun asi ella se veía hermosa.

-Gracias ranma- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio en que se encontraban desde hacia un rato.

-¿Te sientes mejor?.

-Mucho mejor, ya no me duele, creo.-

-¿Creo? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-Hace un rato que no siento dolor…pero podría volver…por eso creo.

- Entiendo-.

-¿No tienes sueño?-.

-Mmm no ¿y tu?

-No.

-Que bien que no tenemos escuela mañana ¿no crees?

-Claro, si tuviéramos, es seguro que tu estarías haciendo tus deberes en este momento-.

- ¿A las 3 de la mañana?-

-Si…tu…siempre dejas todo para lo ultimo…bueno todo lo que tenga que ver con la escuela.

-Eso, eso no es verdad- intento discutir aunque sabia perfectamente que era totalmente cierto por lo cual se sonrojo un poco.

-¿A que farmacia fuiste ranma?, yo no he visto ninguna cerca de aquí-. Pregunto ella acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido.

Los nervios amenazaban con apoderarse de el ante la acción de la muchacha. Pero logro dominarlos y darle una respuesta a la chica.- pues queda a unas 10 cuadras de aquí, la conoci gracias a uno de los paseos que doy cuando me mandas a volar- comento divertido dejando de lado su nerviosismo.

-Ya veo- murmuro.

- Akane, la próxima vez, me avisas mas temprano ¿te parece?

-Mmm-

- No debes ser tan terca, solo es cuestión de que me pidas el favor y yo…- se interrumpió al sentir como la muchacha se acurrucaba sobre su hombro buscando comodidad para caer completamente en los brazos de morfeo.

-Esta bien…ranma…lo…lo que digas- dijo murmurando.

-Eso espero akane-.

-Bue…buenas noches- dijo akane en medio de un bostezo.

Ranma espero unos minutos a que la chica estuviera profunda, para levantarse y dejarla descansando. La acomodo suavemente sobre la cama, y la cubrió bien, retiro la caja de chocolates y la dejo sobre la mesa de noche. Se agacho un poco para admirar el rostro de su prometida durmiendo tranquilamente, paso delicadamente su mano por los cabellos azules y susurro - no me molestaría cuidarte toda la vida si me sonríes como hoy-.

Apago la lámpara y se dispuso a salir de la habitación de la chica.

-buenas noches akane- dijo suavemente antes de cerrar la puerta. _ Descansa mi marimacho._


End file.
